Never Alone
by megfurtado
Summary: AU. The Brady's are your normal Irish American family hail in the small town of Salem where it is anything but normal. Sophia Brady the adoptive daughter of Caroline and Shawn has her fair share of drama and chaos but no matter what the family members go through they know that they are never truly alone when they can count on each other and friends to get through the bad times.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or rights to Days of our Lives.

I was inspired to write this story after watching old episodes of Days of our Lives from the late 80s and late 2000s. I always wanted to try writing my own storylines and make up my own characters and write a fanficion story on Days of our Lives. This story will mostly surround Sophia and the Brady family. The other characters will be written into the storylines for dialog. The basic idea for the story is that no matter what the characters go through no matter how bad things get for them that they're never alone. I worked really hard on this story and I hope you will enjoy reading it.

Characters from the show:

The Brady's: Caroline, Roman, Bo, Hope, Ciara, Frankie, and Max. The Horton's: Maggie, Daniel, Jennifer, Abigail, and JJ. The Donovan's: Shane, Kimberly, Eve and Paige. The Johnson's: Steve and Kayla. The Black's: John, Marlena and Brady. The Dimera's: Stefano and Andre. Others: Abe, Maxine, Aiden, and Rafe.

My Characters:

Sophia Brady –She is the adoptive daughter of Caroline and Shawn. She is the younger sister of Roman, Kimberly, Kayla, Bo, Frankie and Max. Was abused by her drunken biological father Eugene McAlester and thrown into foster care. Tired of being bounce from foster home to foster home she ran away at age 14 and wound up in Salem where she met Caroline and Shawn Brady who took her into their home. She is 15 years old and currently works and helps out at the Pub after school and attends Salem High. She has pride and loyalty for her friends and family. She is intelligent but naïve making her vulnerability an easy target for the Dimera's to attack.

Matt Callahan- Sophia's on again off again boyfriend. Their relationship will have its ups and downs of deception and betrayal; very rocky.

Jessica Pasinski- Sophia's best friend, who is often selfish and mischievous, doesn't care who she hurts in order to get what she wants.

Conner Dimera- soon to be revealed as Andre's illegitimate son who is out for revenge against the Brady's and has a romantic eye for Sophia. He is a dangerous combination of his father and uncle. He will gain Sophia's trust and manipulates that trust to drive a wedge between her and the Brady's.

Colin Disher- mysterious stranger in town with a sick fascination turned obsession for Sophia. Who will stalk her then rape her. After he rapes her he will torment her then kidnap her and torture her.

Eugene McAlester- Sophia's abusive drunken father who will come into Salem causing trouble for her and Brady's by suing Caroline for parental custody of Sophia.

Places in Salem: Horton Town Square, Brady Pub, the Fishing Shack, Jennifer's house (Alice's house), the Park, the Pier, Frankie's loft (the one Belle and Philip lived in), Club TBD, Salem PD, Bo and Hope's house, Alice's (bar that Maggie owned and Bonnie Lockhart managed in the late 2000s), Chez Rouge and University Hospital. Other places: Dimera Island.


	2. Chapter 1

Days of our Lives Never Alone

Chapter 1

At the Brady Pub the family matriarch Caroline Brady was busy getting the Pub ready to open for the breakfast rush. As she is getting the Pub ready her youngest child Sophia was coming down stairs wearing a plain powder blue button down blouse with dark blue denim jeans and black and white converse sneakers and was carrying her backpack.

She has green eyes, shoulder length blonde hair tied back in a barrette. The fifteen year old is five foot even and weighed between 100 and 110 pounds.

Caroline and Shawn have seven children Roman, Kimberly, Kayla, Bo, Frankie, Max and Sophia. Biologically they had Roman, Kimberly and Kayla together; Bo conceived from an affair Caroline had with Victor Kiriakis. Although Bo wasn't his biological son, Shawn raised him and loved him as though he was his own and they develop a close relationship.

Shawn and Caroline then took in two orphan boys Frankie and Max then eventually adopted them as well as Sophia years later. Although they all aren't related by blood the Brady's were a happy loving Irish family who were loyal to each other and those around them.

Caroline was standing behind the bar smiling happily seeing her daughter. "Are you hungry dear?" she asked. "No thanks Ma I'm too nervous to eat" Sophia said nervously she was worrying about her upcoming math exam in school. Sophia was a smart hard working student and always tries her best to get good grades. She wanted to do well in school like her brother Frankie who was valedictorian when he had graduated.

Caroline looks at her sympathetically reaching over the bar caressing her daughter's hand reassuringly. "You're going to do fine on the test, you studied as much as you could. Now why don't you eat something to calm the nerves" she suggested.

Seeing how it would do her no good to argue with her mother Sophia gives in. "Thanks mama" she said then walks over to one of the booths facing the door and sits down.

Caroline walks into the kitchen. Sophia pulls out her math notebook from her back pack, opens it on the table and starts to study her notes. As she is studying the front door of the Pub opens entering her brother Frankie.

Frankie is a very successful and excellent attorney. After being away for many years living in Washington DC, Frankie was home sick missing his friends and family he decided to move back to Salem permanently.

He looks around the empty restaurant to see his younger sister sitting at the table in a booth and walks over to her. "Hey Sophia where's Ma?" he asked standing over her table. "She's in the kitchen" she replied distractedly her eyes glued to her notebook concentrating.

Frankie takes a seat in the booth across from her. "What are you studying?" he asked curiously. Sophia looks up at him. "Algebra I have an exam today and I think I am going to fail it" she explained discouraged and frustrated. "Sure you can you've been studying your butt off all week. You'll do fine just relax" he assured her.

Caroline comes out of the kitchen walking toward them carrying a plate full of pancakes on it and carrying a glass of orange juice. "Thanks mama" Sophia said as she removes her notebook off the table making room for her breakfast and puts her notebook back into her backpack. "Hi Frankie, can I get you some breakfast?" Caroline asked greeting her son. Frankie smiles at her replying "I'll have the same as Sophia thanks ma"

Caroline beams happily kissing him on the cheek then disappears back into the kitchen. "So little sister is there a special guy in your life I should know about?" Frankie teased curiously.

Sophia shoots her head up looking at him as though he had two heads "You're kidding me right?" Frankie throws his hands up defensively, "What it was just a question?" he smiled innocently. "If I bring a boy home Roman and Bo would do background checks on him while you and Max taking turns staring him down and interrogating him" she said knowingly. "We're not that bad" he said in mocked defense, getting up from the booth, walking over to the coffee pot pouring a cup.

Sophia gets up walking over to him. "So how are things going for you and Jennifer?" she asked turning the tables on her brother. Frankie blushes at the mention of his girlfriend and first love Jennifer Horton.

Jennifer was now a widow her husband Jack died while rescuing their daughter Abigail, who had been trapped in an elevator after a gas explosion rocked all over Salem a few years ago.

After her husband's death she rekindled her relationship with Dr. Daniel Jonas only to break up a while later. When Frankie returned back in Salem a few months ago they had picked up where they left off and have been very happy and content with each other.

"If you must know things between Jen and me are great we couldn't be happier" Frankie informed her as he adds sugar and cream to his coffee. Sophia was relieved she was worried about her brother and Jennifer's relationship knowing that Jennifer's arch nemeses Eve who also is in Salem posed as a threat to them given their history and the long feud Eve and Jennifer had for over 20 years since they were high school.

Sophia smiles "I'm so glad that you guys are happy I was really worried about you and Jen" she confessed. Frankie stops what he was doing turning to face her looking at her confused. "Why were you worried about me and Jen?" he asked.

"Since Eve is in Salem too I've been concern that she would be causing problems for you and Jen. I know the history you guys have with her and I know Eve would do absolutely anything to ruin your relationship and I hate to see that happen" Sophia explained. "I appreciate your concern but you have nothing to worry about as far as Eve is concern. Jen and I won't let her do anything to jeopardize our relationship" Frankie reassured her grabbing his coffee cup and walks back to sit at the table with Sophia following.

"I hope one day I will have what you and Jennifer have. You both are really lucky that you found your way back to each other and rekindle the love you shared when you were teenagers" Sophia said. Frankie reaches across the table touching her hand and smiles. "I hope you find that too sweetie but you enjoy being a teenager there is no need grow up too fast; and when you do find love you hold onto it don't ever let it go" he advised.

Sophia smiles then glances at Frankie's watch seeing the time. "Oops I better get going or I'll be late" she said quickly grabbing her backpack and gets up from the table rushing out the door. "Have a good day and good luck on your test" Frankie called out to her as she rushes out the door.

Sophia was starting to walk out across the pier when she saw her elder brother the oldest of the Brady children Roman walking toward her. Roman was also the Police Commissioner and since after their father Shawn passed away he became like a second father to Sophia.

"Hey little sister where are you off too in such a hurry?" Roman asked cheerfully and curiously. "To school" she replied quickly worrying that she was going to be late. "If you want I would give you a ride" Roman offered. "Thanks Roman but I don't want to put you out of your way" she protested appreciatively. "It's no trouble at all besides I would feel more comfortable knowing that my baby sister got to school safely" he insisted in an authoritative tone. "Thanks Roman" Sophia replied surrendering. Roman smiles as he wraps his arm around his sister's shoulder and they walk away to his car.

Later on that day at school Sophia was standing at her locker when her best friend Jessica Pasinski walks over to her. "Hey Soph, how did you do on that math exam?" she asked curiously.

Jessica was 5'5 tall with short and straight dirty blonde hair with strawberry blonde highlights and hazel brown eyes. "I hope I did well on it I studied like crazy all week for it but it was really hard" Sophia said turning to her friend.

Just then she notices her classmate Matt Callahan walking down the hall towards them. Matt Callahan was in the 11th grade with them. He is five foot sic with dark brown eyes, and shaggy brown hair. Sophia has a secret crush on him but didn't know that he has one on her too. "Hey Sophia, Jessica" he greeted them cheerfully.

Sophia smiles shyly at him greeting him "Hey Matt how did you do on the Algebra exam?" Matt shrugs his shoulders "I don't know hopefully I did well on it. What about you?" "Same here" she replied.

Matt smiles at her then changes the subject "I was wondering if you weren't busy after school you would want to hang out, maybe get some ice cream at the park?"

Sophia was surprise and flattered by the offer apart of her really wanted to accept it and go with him but she knew that she had to go home after school to help Caroline at the Pub.

Jessica notice that Sophia was about to say no and pulls her to the side privately. "You should go with him" she encouraged eagerly. "I can't go with him my mom might need my help at the Pub" Sophia reasoned.

Jessica rolls her eyes, "I'm sure your mom can handle it on her own besides this is fricken Matt Callahan the guy you've been crushing on all year. You can't pass up an opportunity like this"

Sophia sighs turning her head looking at Matt. She really did want to go out with him. She walks back over to Matt, "I would love it" she said smiling. Matt smiles back at her just as the bell rang indicating that school was over.

They walk away from her locker and headed out of the school.

It was late that afternoon Caroline was fidgeting anxiously waiting for Sophia to come home from school. She was cleaning under the bar when she heard the bells on the front door chimed signaling that someone entered the Pub.

She pops her head up quickly hoping that it was Sophia but was slightly disappointed to see that it wasn't her but it was Frankie and Jennifer walking toward the bar. "Oh Frankie, Jennifer you scared me I was hoping that it was Sophia" Caroline admitted disappointedly walking out from behind the bar. "Why isn't she home yet?" Jennifer asked.

The family matriarch shakes her head worriedly. "No she's not she was suppose to come home right after school to help me". Frankie and Jennifer exchange concern glances they knew that it was out of character for Sophia to be late and how responsible she was especially when it came to helping around the Irish tavern.

"I'm sure she just lost track of time and is on her way home, Caroline" Jennifer assured the woman who was like another mother to her. "Yeah mom she's probably with her friends or something" Frankie agreed. "Do you want me to go look for her?"

Caroline sigh thinking for a moment. "I'm sure you both are right but I would feel better if you go look for her, Frankie" Caroline said gratefully. "Don't worry mom I'm sure she's alright" Frankie consoled her then walks out of the Pub.

"Frankie will find her, Caroline don't worry" Jennifer said. "So in the mean time what can I do to help?" Caroline smiles at her "You're an angel Jennifer Rose" she said as she is giving her a hug.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the park Sophia and Matt were sitting at a bench eating their ice cream. They were enjoying each other's company despite the slight awkwardness hanging in the air. "Thanks for paying for the ice cream but I could have paid for my own" Sophia said appreciatively smiling at him.

Matt smiles back at her replying flirtatiously, "Don't worry about it it's not every day that I can buy ice cream for a beautiful girl" Sophia's cheeks turned a light shade of pink blushing by the compliment. "You are really lucky to be a part of the Brady family, you should be proud to be a Brady" Matt said.

Sophia smiles proudly "Yeah I am I don't know where I would be if they hadn't taken me in and adopted me" Matt looks at her surprise he didn't know that she was adopted. "Wow I didn't know that you were adopted how did that happen?" he asked interested. "Since I was a child I was put into foster care moved from one foster home to another. I was sick and tired of being shuffle around, so when I was fourteen so I ran away and winded up in Salem. The Brady's took me in and now I'm a Brady" she explained.

"Do you like having a big family?" he asked. Sophia nods her head, "Yeah it's great I always wanted a family with a lot of brothers and sisters and a real mom and dad. I'm really lucky" she said happily.

She takes a lick of her chocolate ice cream getting some on her lip as she licked her cone. Matt smiles shyly at her "You have some chocolate on your lip" he pointed out.

Sophia blushes embarrass she was about to wipe the chocolate off her lip when she was surprise to feel two lips on top of hers. Matt pulls away quickly embarrassed. "I'm sorry" he apologized embarrassed and afraid that he had gone too far. Sophia smiles seductively "I'm not" she purred as she leans in and starts to kiss him.

While the two teenagers were kissing they didn't hear footsteps walking toward them. "I don't believe it!" a booming voice said. Mall and Sophia jump apart to see a fuming Frankie towering over them. "Frankie hi this is my friend Matt, Matt this is my brother Frankie" Sophia introduced nervously.

Matt stands up facing Frankie nervously stick his hand out to him. Frankie folds his arms across his chest glaring at him. "If you don't mind I would like a word with my sister alone" he said coldly. Matt turns to Sophia "I'll see you later" he said to her then walks away.

Sophia looks at Frankie she was taken back surprised by the way he was acting. "What's the matter with you Frankie? You were rude to him" she snapped. Frankie was appalled by the way she was acting. "I could ask you the same thing little sister. Mom's home worried sick about you, you were suppose to come home right after school to help her at the Pub but I guess going on a date with some boy was more important" Frankie scolded.

Sophia stands up facing him annoyed "Look I'm sorry I worried Mom but I just wanted to have some fun, ok? You remember what fun was like, don't you Frankie? Probably not because you were too busy being a saint" she said snarky.

Frankie was also annoyed at the disrespectful tone in her voice and was finding it difficult to control his temper. "No I wasn't a saint I have made my fair share of mistakes but this isn't about me this is about you and your disregard of other people namely Mom. If Pop were here he would be yelling at you to get your ass home" Frankie scolded in a authoritative fatherly tone "But Pop isn't here and you aren't pop which means I don't have to listen to you so leave me alone" she yelled storming off.

At the Pub Caroline and Jennifer were clearing off trash from some of the empty tables when Sophia came storming in. "Oh Sophia thank god you're home safe" Caroline said relieved to see her daughter was safe and sound. "Did Frankie find you?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah he did" Sophia upset she was starting to feel sick and getting a stabbing pain in her lower side but tried to ignore it.

Caroline notice how pale she looked "Are you alright honey you look awfully pale?" she asked concern. Jennifer notice how pale she was looking too, "Why don't you sit down?" she suggested sitting Sophia down on a chair. "I'm fine, Mamma" Sophia said trying to reassured her worried mother. "I'll get her some water" Jennifer offered to Caroline walking away into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I was late coming home went to the park with Matt Callahan" Sophia explained. "So how come you stormed in here like you wanted to punch something?" Caroline asked confused sitting down across from her.

Sophia sighs but before she could explain why the door opens they look over to see Frankie walking into the Pub. "I'll let the two of you talk" she said getting up and walks into the kitchen. "I'm really sorry for how I reacted before" he apologized sincerely.

Frankie hated fighting with his sister or anyone else he loved dearly. Sophia despite the pain she was trying to concede stands up glaring at him. "I'm not a little girl Frankie, just because Pop is gone doesn't give you the…" she suddenly stop in midsentence and screams out in pain as she felt a sharp cramp in her stomach.

She grabs a hold of her stomach and leans on the table steadying herself. Frankie was immediately alert full of concern caressing her arm. "Soph, honey what's wrong?" Sophia looks at him helplessly as tears filled her eyes "It's my stomach Frankie it really hurts" she whimpered weakly.

Caroline and Jennifer walked in noticing that Sophia was in a great deal of pain. "Is she alright?" Caroline asked concern walking over to her daughter. "I think we should take her to the Hospital" Frankie said as he scooped Sophia up cradling her in his arms. Jennifer quickly pulls her phone out of her dress pocket, "I'll call Maxine on the way let her know that we're bringing Sophia in" she said as she dialed the hospital's number as they hurried out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caroline, Jennifer and Frankie who was still carrying Sophia had just rushed out of the elevators behind the nurse's station at the hospital. Luckily Jennifer was able to get a hold of Daniel who was standing at the nurse's station waiting for them along with Kayla, Frankie and Sophia's sister.

Daniel Jonas is a very talented and professional surgeon who is also Jennifer's ex but both have remained good friend. Daniel is the father of Melanie who is his daughter with Carly Manning, Frankie's biological older sister and he is also the father of Parker his son with Chloe Lane.

He also turned out to be Maggie Horton's biological son. When he isn't working ungodly hours at the Hospital he is a devoted and loving father and son.

Kayla is the chief of staff at the Hospital and takes the responsibility of the position very serious and with professionalism. She is married to Steve Johnson and is the mother of Stephanie and Joey.

"What happen?" Kayla asked concerned rushing to them as Frankie lays Sophia down on a gurney. "She started complaining about stomach cramps, and then she started burning up and throwing up on the way here" Frankie explained worriedly.

"Take her to room two" Daniel told two orderlies who wheel Sophia away to the exam room with Daniel quickly following them. "We'll let you know as soon as we can, don't worry" Kayla assured her worried family before quickly walking away to join Daniel in the exam room.

Frankie puts a comforting arm around his worried mother, "Don't worry Mom she's going to be ok, Kayla will take good care of her" he consoled her soothingly. "Yeah and Daniel is the best there is she's in good hands" Jennifer added reassuringly.

Max Brady walks in coming from the elevators and walks over to them. "Hey how is she?" he asked anxiously with concern. Max is Caroline and Shawn's youngest son that they had adopted. He is a former racecar driver and now owns a mechanics garage where he works. "We don't know yet Kayla and Daniel are examining her right now" Caroline explained. "I'm gonna go to the Cafeteria can I get anyone anything?" Jennifer offered. Frankie, Caroline, and Max shake their heads. "Ok I'll be right back" Jennifer said then walks out of the room.

Frankie sits down on a chair his elbows on his knees, his hands folded over his mouth as he silently prayed that his sister would be alright. He couldn't imagine what he would do if anything were to ever happen to his only little sister. He adored having a little sister and he loved her very much. He knew he was hard on her at the park which he now regretted but he couldn't stand the idea of her getting hurt or being hurt by a boy or by anyone; he felt the same way for everyone in his family, he couldn't stand the idea of any of his love ones getting hurt or being in pain.

Max walks over to his brother, "You don't look so good bro, what's up?" he asked curiously. "Nothing I'm just worried about Soph and wondering if all of this is somehow my fault" Frankie said. Max sits down beside him looking confused, "How is any of this your fault?" he asked perturbed. Frankie sighs saying "I got into an argument with Sophia earlier she was really angry with me before she started feeling sick".

Max was still confuse he couldn't see how Frankie's fight with Sophia was the cause of her being rushed to the Hospital. "Ok so what did you guys fight about?" he asked. "I caught her kissing a boy at the park" Frankie said.

Max was stunned that his baby sister was kissing a boy; another unwelcome reminder that she was indeed growing up. A reminder that none of the Brady boys would care to acknowledge or admit to acknowledging it. Sophia would always be their angelic little sister in their eyes. "Ok but why would she be mad at you?" Max asked still confused. Frankie sighs "Because I yelled at her, embarrassing her in front of the boy she was with" he admitted.

Caroline was listening to her sons' conversation and decided to interject, "Frankie I think you are being awfully hard on yourself. I know you're sister was hurt by what happen but it wasn't like you did it intentionally and Sophia will realize that too" Caroline assured him.

Daniel walks out wearing his blue scrubs walks over to them. The Brady's anxiously stood up facing their friend. "The surgery went fine; Kayla's moving her into a recovery room. You can see her in a few minutes" Daniel told them. "Thanks Daniel" Frankie said appreciatively shaking the doctor's hand.

Meanwhile in Sophia's room, Kayla was checking the monitors and adjusting the IV tube when Sophia began to stir. She groggily wakes up to see her older sister standing over by her bedside in her white lab coat; her stethoscope was draped around her neck. "Kayla?" she mumbled confused. Kayla looks at her smiling "Hey kiddo how you feeling?" she asked. "Tired" Sophia said as her eyes wonder around the strange unfamiliar room. "What happen?" "You had Appendicitis but you're going to be just fine" Kayla explained reassuringly in a nurturing soothing voice. "Is Mom here?" Sophia asked. "Yeah she's here with Max and Frankie" Kayla said.

Sophia was surprise to hear that Frankie was there with their mother. She felt bad for the fight she had with Frankie even though she was still upset with him for embarrassing her in front of Matt. "Frankie's here?" Sophia said surprised. "Yeah he's here you can see him in a few minutes" Kayla said.

There was a knock on the door then Daniel walks in carrying her medical chart. "Hey Sophia how you feeling?" he asked as he wrote down notes on her chart. "Fine just a little tired" she said. "Everything looks good but we're going to have to keep you over night just as a precaution" Daniel said. "Can I see my Mom and brothers?" she asked hopingly.

Daniel nods his head to Kayla who walks out of the room and to the waiting room to see Max and her mother. "Sophia's asking for you" Kayla said to them. "How is she?" Max asked concern. "She's going to be fine but we're going to keep her overnight as a precaution" Kayla assured them. Relieved Caroline hugs her and thanks her daughter.

Kayla pulls away from her mother noticing that Frankie was no longer in the waiting room. "Where's Frankie?" she asked. "He had to step out for a few minutes but he'll be back later" Caroline explained.

Kayla takes them to Sophia's room who, was happy to see her mother and brother. A nurse was injecting a syringe into her IV then walks out of the room. "Hey mom hi Max" she said smiling. Caroline walks over to her daughter's side kissing her forehead. "Hey sis, how you feeling?" Max asked taking her hand in his. "I'm fine" Sophia said then notices that Frankie hadn't come in with them. "Where's Frankie?"

"He'll be back he had to step out" Caroline explained. "I'm really sorry for worrying you" Sophia said apologetically. "Don't worry about that, we're just so glad you're alright" Max assured her.

Sophia yawns the medicine the nurse had given her was starting to kick in. "We should go and let you get some rest" Caroline suggested. "If you need anything call me" Max urged her. Sophia's eyes were drooping getting heavy preparing for a deep sleep. "I will…thanks Max" she said tiredly letting out another yawn. They each leaned forward kissing her forehead. "Get some rest darling we'll see you later" Caroline cooed. "We love you" Sophia nods her head surrendering to the drugs as they knocked her out into dreamland.

The Horton Town Square is named in honor and memory for Dr. Tom Horton and his beloved wife Alice who were not only the Patriarch and Matriarch of the Horton family but they were highly respected citizens of Salem. Everyone who knew Tom and Alice not spoke highly of them and respected them but everyone liked them.

At the flower kiosk on the square Frankie was buying a bouquet of flowers for Sophia when his sister in law Hope who is married to his brother Bo and their ten year old daughter Ciara walk over to him. "Hi Uncle Frankie" Ciara said smiling. "Hi Ciara, Hope" Frankie said greeting them. Hope spotted the flowers in his hand looks at his curiously, "Are those flowers for Jen?" she asked curiously. "Actually they're not these are for Sophia she's in the Hospital" Frankie informed them.

The smile on Hope's face quickly disappeared into a concern frown. "Oh my god is it serious?" she asked concerned for her younger sister in law. "Fortunately no she just had her appendix taken out but Daniel says she's going to be fine" Frankie assured her. "Are you going to see her?" Ciara asked. "Yeah I am in fact I'm on my way there now" Frankie said. "Please tell her I hope she feels better?" Hope requested. Frankie smiles and nods his head "I will".

He says goodbye to them and walks away.

At the Hospital a mysterious figure wearing a black leather jacket and gloves was coming off the elevator carrying a small vase with flowers with a tag sticking out with Sophia's name printed on it. The mysterious figure quietly sneaks into Sophia's room and places the vase on the table in front of her.

They walk closer to Sophia moving hair away from her face and quietly whispers that she would be theirs soon. Then they sneak out of the room not making a sound or waking up Sophia who was still unconscious in a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm very sorry it's been taking a while for an update I've been working very hard on this chapter adding new details and story lines to go into it. Thank you for your kind reviews so far and taking an interest in my story i hope you all enjoy reading more of it because a lot more things are gonna happen so stay tune. Please if there is any minor errors i need to fix or suggestions please let me know. Thank you

Chapter 4

Later that day Frankie pokes his head in Sophia's hospital room to see that she was asleep. He quietly walks in and puts his flowers on the tray next to the ones that were in the vase. He walks over to the side of the bed leans over kissing his sister's forehead. Sophia opens her eyes to see him standing there. "Frankie?" she mumbled. "Hey honey I'm sorry I woke you up, go back to sleep I can come back another time" Frankie whispered softly.

Sophia shakes her head as she sits up "It's ok Frankie please stay" she said. Frankie sits down beside her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Fine now that I don't have my appendix anymore" she said causing both her and Frankie to chuckle.

Frankie looks at her feeling overwhelm with love and gratitude he was so thankful to see that she was alright. "I'm so glad you're alright I was really worried about you" he said as he holds her hand in his. "About what happen at the park the other day, I'm really sorry I had embarrassed you in front of Matt and acting like an overbearing pain in the ass"

Sophia was surprise and touched by his apology, "I'm sorry too Frankie for the things I said to you and for how I acted. I really appreciate you looking out for me" she said.

Frankie smiles glad that they had made amends he really hated being on the outs with his love ones. "I just can't bear the thought of anything happening to you, I love you so much"

"I love you too Frankie"

Just then there was a knock on the door Matt pokes his head into the room to see Sophia lying in the hospital bed and Frankie sitting next to her. "Hey sorry if I interrupted something your mom told me about your appendix" he said nervously. "Come on in Matt" Frankie said getting up.

Matt walks in and over to the foot of Sophia's bed. "I'll let you guys talk" Frankie said excusing himself from the room and walks out. "Is everything alright between you and your brother?" Matt asked curiously as he walks over to the side of her bed.

Sophia nods replying "Yeah everything is fine". Matt was relieved to hear it, he would never forgive himself if he had cause any strained between Sophia and Frankie or with anyone in her family.

"I'm glad to hear it and I'm sorry that I got you in trouble with Frankie the other day"

"Don't worry about it Frankie has a tendency to be over protective of me, actually all my brothers do but you're lucky that it was Frankie who caught us instead of my elder brothers Bo and Roman"

Matt looks at her confuse "Why do you say that?" Sophia smirks replying "Because both of them are cops". Matt nods then takes a seat beside her. "So how are you feeling?" he asked changing the subject.

"Better I can't wait to get out of here" Matt nods his head as he glances at the flowers on the table. "Who are the flowers from?" he asked curiously. "The small bouquet is from Frankie but I don't know who sent me the vase"

Matt notices there was a card sticking out of the bouquet in the vase. "There's a card" he said handing it to her. Sophia opens it from the small envelope and reads it "Can't get you out of my mind, you're like an angelic beautiful angel. Feel better soon. Your Secret Admirer".

"I wonder who my secret admirer is" Sophia said curiously. "Yeah me too I want to meet this guy who's admiring my girlfriend" Matt said then quickly realizes that he had just refer to her as his girlfriend. He looks nervously at her who had a blank surprise expression on her face. "I'm sorry Sophia that just came out. I hope I didn't upset you or anything" he said apologetically.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked surprise. Matt nods his head sheepishly, "Yeah that is if you want to. I can't get you off of my mind since that day at the park".

Sophia blushes, "I feel the same way and yes I would love to be your girlfriend". Matt leans over pecking her on the lips. He then pulls back looking at her with a smile on his face, "I'm glad you're feeling better" he said getting up. "Thanks for coming by and for the flowers" she said.

"You're welcome" he said he leans over again and kisses her. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said then walks out of the room. Sophia closes her eyes falling back asleep with a smile on her face.

Outside her room the mysterious figure wearing black leather gloves was peering through the window looking into her room watching her as she slept planning his next move.

A few weeks later Sophia was walking home from school taking a shortcut through the woods of the park, as she was walking unbeknownst to her the mysterious figure wearing black leather gloves was following her.

The sky was getting darker as a cold wind blew hard knocking tree branches down and blowing the fall color leaves on the ground all around. Thunder roared loudly in the distance indicating that a horrible storm was brewing.

As she was walking Sophia started to hear footsteps crunching the fallen autumn leaves. Suddenly alert Sophia nervously turns her head looking behind her relived that no one was there. "Get a grip on yourself you're just hearing things; just keep walking" she told herself and proceeded to walk trying to shake off the feeling that she was being followed.

Sophia quickens her pace hoping to be home where she was always safe. Lying on the ground before her, covered in foliage was a fallen log that she trips over falling hard onto the ground. As she picks herself up dusting herself from the dirt, the hand with the black leather glove appears from behind her and covers her mouth as another arm grabs a hold of her body preventing her from running away.

Sophia panics, feeling powerless over her attacker as they carry her away. They carry her through the woods to the Brady Fishing Shack and bringing her inside throwing her on top of the musty couch. "What do you want from me?"

The mysterious figure locks the door preventing her from escaping. He walks towards her grabbing her by her shoulders squeezing them lifting her to her feet like a life size rag doll. "You have no idea the things I want to do to you" he whispered in her ear before throwing her to the floor and began his assault on her.

Later that day the storm was getting worst as a worried Caroline was looking out the window of the Pub. She was frantic with worried wondering where her youngest child was. "She should have been home a long time ago" she said turning to her son Max. "She's not answering her phone" Max said ending her voice message receiver from his phone.

He was beginning to get just as worried as his mother was but tried his best not to let it on. "Maybe I should call Bo and Roman" he said he was about to dial for his brothers when Caroline waves her hand out indicating that she doesn't want him to call them. "Not yet there's not much they can do, we can't file a missing persons report yet until it's been at least twenty-four hours" she instructed.

Max lets out a helpless sigh of frustration. "Maybe we should at least give them a heads up let them know that we can't find her" he suggested. Caroline nods her head agreeing with him. Max starts again dialing Roman's number. "Maybe I should call Frankie maybe she's over at Jennifer's with him" Caroline said.

At the Salem PD, Roman was in his office when his cell phone started to ring.

"Roman Brady"

"Hey Roman its Max, Sophia is missing she hasn't come home from school yet and Ma is getting really worried. We can't find her anywhere and she's not picking up her cell. Something is wrong Roman"

Roman heard the worry and fear in his brother's voice setting off red flags. "You know Max we can't file a missing person's report for at least twenty-four hours but I'll tell you what I'll send out an A.P.B out for Sophia telling every uniform cop and detective on the force to be on the lookout for her. You tell Ma not to worry and I'll talk to you later" Roman said ending the call.

He walks out of his office and over to Bo and Abe who were standing by a filing cabinet looking at case files for a current case they were wrapping up. Bo saw the distress look on his older brother's face and instantly knew that something big was up. "What's going on Roman?"

"Max just called me Sophia is missing" Roman said. Bo and Abe were flabbergasted, "Missing? What do you mean she's missing?" Bo asked exasperated worriedly. "No one can find her, Max said that she's not picking up her cell and with this storm I don't like the looks of this" Roman said.

"Ok so what should we do?" Bo asked. "Abe can you send out an A.P.B on Sophia and alert all the men to be on alert for her?" Roman asked. Abe nods at his friend and boss, "Sure I'll get right on it" he walks away to his office.

"How's Ma doing?" Bo asked concern over his mother knowing full well that she must be going out of her mind with worried and fear over their young family member. "Max says that she's really worried, we should head to the Pub to check on them before we decide to do anything else" Roman said.

The two brothers walk out of the Precinct heading towards the Pub and praying for their sister's safe return along the way.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Across town at Jennifer's house, Jen and Frankie were sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room having a glass of wine listening to their song "Stand by Me" playing softly in the background on Jennifer's tape player. They started to make out when Frankie's cell phone started to ring. "You better get that" Jen said while they were kissing.

Frankie reluctantly gets up and picks up his phone up from the coffee table answering it, "Hello?"

"Frankie honey thank god I reached you" Caroline said relieved but Frankie could hear in her voice that she was trembling with worry, something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong mom?" he asked dreading nervously over what his mother was about to tell him. "Is Sophia there with you and Jennifer?" Caroline asked hopingly. Frankie was confuse wondering why his mom was looking for Sophia he thought she would have been home from school by now. "Sophia's not here isn't she home from school?" he asked concern.

Caroline's heart sank she was hoping beyond hope that Sophia was there. "No she never came home we can't find her anywhere and she's not picking up her phone. Frankie your sister is missing"

Frankie couldn't believe it he felt as though he was living in a nightmare. "Has anyone call Bo and Roman?" he asked. "Max talked to Roman there's not much they can do as far as filing a missing person's report but Roman said that he was going to send out an A.P.B for Sophia and have all the officers keeping an eye out for her" she explained.

"I'll go out and look for her mom, don't worry we'll find her" Frankie said.

"Be careful Frankie the storm is really awful out there" warned Caroline in a motherly tone.

"I will I love you mom"

"I love you too son"

Frankie hangs up slipping his phone in his pocket. Jennifer walks over to him. She touches his arm comfortingly. "Frankie?" she said worriedly. Frankie turns to her "I'm sorry I have to cut our date short Jen but my sister needs me she's missing" he said apologetically.

Jennifer nods her head understandingly then hugs her distraught lover. "I'm so sorry Frankie" she said sadly. "I'll call you later" he said pulling back from the embrace. "Be careful out there. I love you" she said.

Frankie kisses her, "I love you too" he grabs his coat from the settee and hurries out of the house.

In the Brady Fish Shack Sophia was lying motionless on the dirty musty hardwood floor. Her clothes were torn, her hair was a mess and she had bruises all over her body.

Her attacker was standing over her, pulling his pants up and zipping up his fly feeling very satisfied with himself. He quietly slips through the door.

Sophia slowly comes to lifting her head and body up from the floor. She was disoriented and confuse as to where she was and how she ended up there. Her body ached as she tried to stand on her feet. Her face was badly bruise and pale as she look around the mysterious room.

She was shaking scared and cold as she walk around the room. She started to lose her balance and falls back down on the floor unconscious.

At the Pub Caroline was getting worrier and worrier pacing back and forth when she heard the door open revealing a soaked wet Frankie entering the restaurant and takes off his wet coat and hangs it up by the door on the coat rack. "Oh Frankie thank god you're safe. Did you see any sign of her?" Caroline asked worriedly. "No I didn't mom but don't worry Roman and Bo have a search party looking for her right now. She's gonna be alright" he reassured her.

"You better sit down and have some coffee and warm up a bit" she said. Frankie does as he's told as Caroline was walking back into the kitchen Frankie was pouring himself a cup of coffee when his older sister Kimberly walks in.

"Hey there stranger how about a cup of coffee" Kim said as she takes off her jacket and hanging it up with Frankie's. Frankie turns to see his oldest sister walking towards him and puts down his cup of coffee before meeting her halfway giving her a hug.

"Kimberly oh my god it's so good to see you. I had no idea you were coming back home" Frankie said happy to see his sister whom he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Shane and I wanted to surprise you all" she said as they pulled away getting a good look at him.

"It's good to see you little brother. I guess I can't call you little anymore" she teased then caresses his cheek smiling fondly at him.

She couldn't believe how much he had grown from being a teenager whom her parents had adopted into a handsome successful man. She was very proud of him and all he had been able to accomplish.

Her only regret was not having time to see him and the family more often.

"You're all grown up and just as handsome as ever" she said proudly. Frankie blushes modestly taking her hand away from his cheek and holds in it him.

"I don't know about that but you haven't changed much just as beautiful as ever" Frankie said causing Kim to chuckle and blush by the compliment.

She hugs him again realizing how much she had missed him. "I missed you so much" she said. "I missed you too" he said pulling away.

Shane walks in, "Hey Frankie good to see you" he said shaking hands with his brother in law. "You too, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you both especially now" Frankie said.

Kim and Shane change perplex glances then looks at Frankie confuse. "Why what's going on Frankie?" Kim asked sensing that something was wrong. "Its Sophia she's missing no one has seen her everyone's been looking for her" Frankie informed them worriedly.

Kim and Shane were stunned and were now equally worried as Frankie and the rest of the family were. "Is there a search party looking for her?" What are the police doing about it?" Shane asked his ISA instincts kicking in.

"Yeah Bo and Roman have an APB for her and they have the department looking for her" "I hope they find her soon the storm is really bad out there" Kim said the idea of her little sister lost somewhere in the storm really worried her.

Caroline walks out of the kitchen surprise to see her eldest daughter and her son in law standing there. "Kimberly, Shane" she said happily walking over to them greeting them with hugs and kisses.

"Hi Mamma Frankie just told us what's going on how are you holding up?" Kim asked concerned for her mother. "I'm doing ok honey I just wish we heard something" Caroline said fretfully.

"I'm sure Bo and Roman are doing everything they can to find her Caroline. Why don't you sit down" Shane suggested pulling a chair out for her at one of the round tables. Caroline reluctantly sits down.

The door opens Bo, Roman and Kayla's husband Steve walk into the family bar. "Any sign of her?" Kim asked hopingly. "Nope not a damn thing" Steve grumbled frustrated he knew that time was ticking away and they weren't getting any closer to finding their beloved Sophia.

"How bad is it out there?" Frankie asked. "Real bad can't see anything even with flashlights" Bo said. "Oh dear" Caroline said concern covering her mouth with her hand. "Don't worry mom we're going to find her. Abe, Max, Brady, John, Hope, Rafe, and Matt are all still out there looking for her" Roman assured her.

"I'm gonna go out there and join the search" Shane said. "Me too" Frankie said he walks over to the coat hanger and grabs his jacket. Ciara comes walking down the stairs to see everyone but her Aunt Sophia. "Did you find Aunt Sophia yet?" she asked hopingly.

Bo walks over to his daughter "Not yet pumpkin but there is a lot of people out looking for her. Your Uncle Shane and Frankie are going to go look for her too"

Caroline looks at her young granddaughter, "Don't worry honey your Aunt Sophia will be found she probably took shelter somewhere waiting for the storm to clear up and then she'll be home" Caroline assured her while she was really trying to reassure herself.

Bo, Roman, and Steve along with Frankie and Shane walk out of the warmth of the Pub and back into the treacherous storm. Back at the Fishing Shack, Sophia once again regains consciousness and picks herself up from the floor. She crawls to the fireplace and tries to get up.

Once she was up on her feet she staggers towards the door and walks out into the storm. As she is stumbling walking in the rain trying to get to the Pub she saw a flashlight coming towards her. "Help me somebody" she called out.

The one carrying the flashlight was Shane who heard a voice call out. He hurries toward the direction the voice was coming from. "Sophia! Is that you?"

Sophia recognized her brother in law's British accent picks up her pace hurrying to the flashlight to see that it was indeed Shane. She was so relieve to see him that she flings her arms around him. "Sophia thank god we were all worried sick about you darling" he said relieve that she had been found.

He kisses her head and pulls away to look at her. He notices the bruises on her face as well as her torn up clothes and how disheveled she looked. "My word are you alright Sophia what happen?" Shane asked concern.

Sophia flashes back to her attack then quickly replies "Nothing I'm fine Shane I just want to go home". Shane could see how jittery she was but figure it was because she had been out in the cold rain.

He takes off his jacket wrapping it around her and they walk back to the Pub where Bo, Hope, Frankie, Max, and Roman had regrouped. Bo and Roman were on their phones trying to get some news while Caroline was sitting at a booth with Kimberly, Hope, Frankie and Max.

Bo and Roman both got off their cell phones and walk over to the family.

"We're calling off the search mom the storm is getting worse we can't go back in it to continue looking" Bo said regretfully he hated to give his worried mother more bad news. "That's it you're giving up? Your sister is out there somewhere probably cold and hurt and you're giving up?" Caroline demanded in disbelief. "What about Shane? He's still out there looking for her" Kimberly replied.

"I tried calling him he's not answering his cell" Roman said. Max who was sitting across from his sister saw that she was looking worried reaches across the table and caresses her hand comfortingly.

The Pub door opens Shane walks in with a shivering Sophia. Caroline gets up and rushes over to her little girl clinging onto her for dear life. "My sweet Sophia thank god you're alright" Caroline cried relieved.

She pulls away from her daughter and was horrified by what she saw as were the rest of the family. "We were worried sick about you" Kimberly added. A bunch of questions started to come out.

"Are you alright?" Bo asked.

Then Frankie asked her, "What happen?" which was followed by Max who asked, "You look like you had been mugged?"

Then Roman finally said, "Maybe we should take you to the Hospital have Kayla or Daniel check you over". Sophia panics horrified over the idea of going to the Hospital being touched and having it come out that she had been sexually assaulted.

She didn't want anyone to know especially her protective family she just wanted to put the horrific ordeal behind her and keep it a secret. "I'm fine Roman honest I'm sorry I worried you all but I'm fine. All I need is a hot shower and clean clothes" Sophia insisted.

"Maybe Roman's right you really should get checked out" Frankie interjected. Sophia was getting annoyed and blurts out defensively, "I'M FINE ALRIGHT I DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL JUST BACK OFF ALL OF YOU!" her outburst surprised everyone as she storms upstairs leaving them all speechless.

They had never heard her acted like that before and if left them dumbfounded and concern.

In the shower Sophia was scrubbing the "dirt" off her body, as she was scrubbing she started having flashbacks to her attack and sinks down to the bottom of the shower leaning up against the wall and cries.

Author's Note: I'm very sorry it took me a while to update a new chapter but as you can see a lot has happen and a lot more is coming so stay tune and thank you for reading and please review thank you


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Sophia was sitting at the bar playing with her bowl of oatmeal that Caroline had made for her for breakfast she didn't have much of an appetite. As she was playing with her food, her brother Frankie walking in from the kitchen to behind the bar. Sophia didn't hear him come down or notice that he was standing there. "Morning Sophia" he said only to be ignored. He figured that she was just tired and didn't pay much to it.

He was about to pour himself a cup of coffee when the cup slips from his hand and crashes onto the bar countertop loudly causing Sophia to scream startle.

The shattering of the glass cause her to flash back to the attack when the man had grabbed her from behind at the Shack and throwing her to a table, causing her to knock into a glass lamp that fell over onto the floor making the same glass breaking sound as the cup.

Sophia started to hyperventilate her hands and legs quivering. Frankie rushed around the bar over to her concern. He puts a hand on her shoulder, "Soph are you alright?" he asked it scared him to see her reacting like this.

Caroline walks out of the kitchen alarmed to see something was wrong with her daughter. "What happen?" she asked alarmed. "I accidentally drop a coffee cup on the counter and it scared Sophia. She started shaking and hyperventilating I don't what's wrong with her. I didn't think it would scare her this bad" Frankie explained worriedly.

"Its' alright Sophia" Caroline comforted soothingly. Sophia started to calm down then blushes sheepishly feeling embarrass for reacting the way she did. "I should go to school" she said quickly getting up from her stool and grabs her books. "Bye Mom bye Frankie" she said darting out the door like a speeding bullet.

Caroline looks at her son "That was very odd" she said. Frankie nods in agreement. Frankie had an unsettling feeling that something was going on with his younger sister and it worried him.

At the Salem PD, John was at his desk when Bo arrives at the precinct. "Hey man" he greeted his partner and best friend as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Hey Bo, glad to hear Sophia had been found safe and sound. How's she doing?" John asked. "She seems to be doing fine although she was acting strange when Shane brought her to the Pub last night" Bo said. "Strange how?" John asked. "She was jumpy and very short tempered she snapped at all of us when we tried to convince her to get checked out at the Hospital. She was pretty beat up too" Bo said.

"And she didn't say anything about what had happen?" John asked. Bo shakes his head he knew there was something that had happen to his sister and it frustrated him that he didn't know what it was. He hated to see her suffer and not being able to do anything about it.

"Nope she just didn't want to talk about it" Bo said. John sensed that Bo was worried about Sophia and he didn't blame him he was worried about her too.

At the Horton Town Square Sophia was sitting at a bench in a secluded part of the square. She was skipping school afraid to be amongst her peers after what had happen the night before. She was afraid that she had it written all over her that she had been raped and that she would be teased and ridicule about it.

She didn't care about what the consequences would be or that she may be worrying her mother by skipping school she was more preoccupied over worrying about people finding out, she was so ashamed.

She was crying over her situation she didn't hear someone walking up to her. "Sophia?" the voice said. Sophia looks up surprise to see Jennifer who was equally surprise to see her boyfriend's sister sitting there and not in school. "Hey Jennifer" Sophia said sheepishly trying to conceal the fact that she had been crying which didn't go unnoticed by Jennifer. "What are you doing here why aren't you at school?" Jennifer asked curiously taking a seat beside her. "There's a teacher's conference so classes were cancelled today" the teenager fibbed.

"Oh so why have you been crying?" she asked. "It's nothing Jen really" Sophia said trying to sound convincing but failed. "It's probably not my place to say anything but Frankie is worried about you. He told me about what happen at the Pub last night and this morning with the coffee cup" Jennifer said.

Sophia sighs she didn't mean to worry him or anyone else she just couldn't let them know what had happen to her. "Maybe it might help you if you can talk to Frankie what is bothering you" Jennifer suggested.

Sophia shoots her a scared look and jumps up to her feet "NO I can't talk to Frankie about it or to anyone" she said as she started to tremble. Jennifer gets up and puts a comforting hand on her arm. "Maybe you can talk to me about it" Jennifer offered hoping that the trouble girl would accept her olive branch.

"Thanks Jen but I don't think I can talk to anyone about it" she said adamantly and storms off. Jennifer looks on worriedly "Something is definitely bothering her" she said to herself.

Author's Note: Sorry I made this chapter shorter than my other chapters didn't know what to add to make it longer and better. Don't worry more stuff is on the way so please stay tuned and don't forget to read and review. Thank you


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the Pub Caroline was at the back of the bar finishing packing up a to-go lunch order for her youngest son Max who was working at his Garage. "Hey Mama" Sophia said walking into the family restaurant. "Sophia what on earth are you doing home so early from school?" Caroline asked surprise to see her.

"Yeah it was a half day the teacher's had a conference" Sophia said quickly. "I'm glad you're here I need you to do me a favor" Caroline said. Sophia walks over to her mother. Caroline hands her the to-go bag and takes her back pack from her. "I need you to bring this to Max at the Garage it's his lunch" she asked.

"Sure" the teenager replied reluctantly. She rather go hide in her room then to venture out in public but she couldn't disobey her mother. She walks back out of the Pub. Just as she was walking out her sister Kayla and her husband Steve were walking towards the Pub.

"Hey Soph what do you got there?" Kayla asked noticing the to-go bag. Sophia glances at the bag then at her sister replying, "Max's lunch, Ma asked me to bring it to him". "Oh well I'm glad we caught you then" she said.

Sophia was surprise and asks them why that was. "We just wanted to make sure you are doing ok. You had us all pretty worried when we couldn't find you during the storm" Steve said. A cold chill went down Sophia's spine remembering what had happen that day.

"Are you alright you seem a little jumpy?" Kayla asked concern. Sophia tries to shake off the panic then says quickly, "Yeah I'm fine I got to go" she quickly walks away as Kayla and Steve look on both perplex.

"I wonder what that was about" Steve said before they walk into the Pub. A Mysterious figure in black appears from the shadows lurking around watching the young Brady sprinting away.

"Hey Ma" Kayla said greeting her mother as they walk in. They take a seat at one of the tables. "We saw Sophia a few minutes ago she seemed to be a little jumpy. Any idea what's going on with her?" Kayla asked curiously, she figured that if anyone would have an idea as to Sophia's peculiar behavior it would be the family matriarch.

Caroline sighs shaking her head replying, "No I don't but both Frankie and I have notice her strange behavior as well". "Oh yeah like what?" Steve questioned intrigued. "The other morning Frankie had broken a coffee cup after dropping it on the bar. Sophia had some kind of panic attack over it, it really shook her up" Caroline said.

"How long has she been acting like this?" Kayla asked. "Since Shane found her the day she had gone missing" "Has Sophia said anything as to what happen that night?" Steve asked. Caroline shakes her head, "No she hasn't she just doesn't speak of it at all as though it never happen".

"Are you thinking that something had happen to her that night?" Kayla asked her husband. Steve shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know but it's a good possibility".

Sophia was walking through the square using it as a short cut to Max's Garage where her brothers Roman and Bo saw her; they were coming back from getting coffee at Club TBD. "Hey sis, where are you off to in a hurry?" Bo asked causally. "Bringing Max's lunch to him for mom" she said.

The observant detectives notice how antsy she was. "You alright Sophia?" Roman asked perturb by his sister's distressed. "Yeah I'm fine" she said calmly. "You don't seem to be alright, what's wrong?" Bo asked pressing her to tell them what was bothering her.

Sophia glares at them annoyed of their pestering, "NOTHING IS BOTHERING ME I'M FINE! WHY CAN'T ANYONE IN THIS FAMILY LEAVE ME ALONE?" she snarled stunning them both by her strange reaction.

Before either one of them could say anything Sophia walks away in a fast pace. Bo and Roman exchange glances bewilder by what had transpired with their kid sister. They look on worried that something was deeply troubling her. "I'm worried about her Roman" Bo admitted. "I am too little brother" the older brother responded.

As they were walking away unbeknownst to them the mysterious figure reappears continuing to follow Sophia like the big bad wolf following little red riding hood.

Sophia arrives at the Mechanic Garage surprise to find it empty. "Max!" she called out for her brother who walks out of the back office wearing his ratty and dirty jump suit. He was surprised and pleased to see her. "Hey sis what's up?" he asked.

Sophia holds up the to-go bag out in front of her. "Special delivery from the Pub" she announced. Max smiles taking the bag from her. "Thanks" he said appreciatively as they walk into the office.

"So how's business?" she asked curiously. "Slow so I've been catching up on some paperwork" Max said sitting down behind his desk. "Sounds like fun" she said sarcastically. She glances down at the newspaper sitting on the desk.

On the front page the headline in big bold letters read, " **MASSIVE THUNDERSTORM ROCKED SALEM TO THE CORE**!" Sophia's face turn pale as a wave of nausea and panic swept through her. She quickly steps out of the office alarming Max who follows her.

As she was walking she felt dizzy she wobbled as she walked she nearly faints but Max was quick to catch her before she could hit the ground. He helps her back into the office and sits her down on a chair. "Are you alright honey?" he asked worriedly he kneels in front of her handing her his bottle of water letting her take a few sips from it.

"Thanks Max" she said sheepishly. "Are you alright?" he asked again. "I'm fine I think the heat got to me a little" she fibbed. Max looks at her confuse, "Honey its only forty degrees outside" Sophia was surprise and realize that he was right making her all the more embarrass.

"I should get going" she said quickly getting up hurrying out of the office with Max following her who inadvertently grabs under her arm forcibly and turns her around.

Sophia was frightened by how he grabbed her arm and screams. "Let me go please don't hurt me" she cried. Max was confused wondering what was upsetting her. "Sophia it's alright I'm not going to hurt you" he soothed trying to calm her down.

Sophia struggles fighting to get out of his grip she manages to break free only to lose her balance falling backwards to the floor. Max quickly rushes to her side kneeling beside her concern. "Are you alright?" he asked helping her up. Sophia glares at him " **I'M FINE JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE**!" she bellowed quickly exiting the Garage leaving Max to look on dumbfounded and worried. He pulls out his cell phone dialing someone who he hoped could help figure out what was bothering Sophia.

Across town Frankie Brady was walking out of a courtroom hearing at the courthouse when his phone started to ring. "Hey Max what's going on?" her asked answering his phone. "Can you come by the Garage I need to talk to you its really important?" Max said urgently. Frankie could hear the urgency in his voice, "Sure is there something wrong?" Frankie asked wondering if there was something he should be concern about.

"It's about Sophia I'm really worried about her?" Frankie's eyes widen for he too was worried about their youngest sister "I'll be right there" he said ending the call.

Roman enters the Pub just as a worried Caroline was coming out of the kitchen. Roman saw how worried she looked and asked, "What's going on Ma?" "I just got off the phone with Sophia's school apparently she didn't go to school today" she said concerned.

"Sophia had told me that it was a half day because the teachers had some kind of conference but the principal just told me that there wasn't any conference today"

Roman was surprised knowing that it was out of character for his sister to skip school and lie about it. "That doesn't sound like Sophia" he said concern. "I know that's why I'm so worried" she said. "Something's been going on with her she chew both mine and Bo's heads off when we saw her at the square bringing Max his lunch" Roman said.

"Max called me earlier apparently Sophia had a dizzy spell at the Garage and snapped at him too" Roman was getting more worried about her he just wish he knew what was troubling her. He like the rest of the family hated to see her hurting and not being able to know why or being able to help her.

Author's Note: Uh- Oh seems like keeping her rape a secret is gonna be a lot harder for Sophia than she thought! Be sure to keep reading to find out what happens next.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At Max's Garage Max was finishing fixing a car that had been brought in after Sophia had left. Frankie who had changed out of his suit walks in wearing a shirt, jeans and a black leather jacket "Hey bro what's going on with Sophia?" Frankie asked urgently with worried. "She was acting very strange when she stopped by here earlier" Max said.

Frankie folds his arms across his chest "How so?" "She seemed off like something has been weighing her down. Out of nowhere she started to get pale and dizzy almost practically fainting. I kept asking her if she was feeling ok she made this weird excuse that the heat had gotten to her" Max explained.

Frankie narrows his eye brows confuse "Heat? What heat it's freezing outside?" Max nods his head, "I know and dude that wasn't the weirdest part". "What else happen?" Frankie asked interested to hear what else Max had to say. "Sophia fell to the ground and as I was trying to help her up she freaked out on me begging me not to hurt her. She was really scared" Max said.

"Scared like someone had hurt her before?" Frankie questioned. Max nods his head. Frankie could feel his temper boil the thought of anyone hurting his precious little sister angered him. "She acted strange the morning after Shane found her she had some kind of a panic attack after I dropped a coffee cup. Jen told me that she saw Sophia sitting in the square this morning crying but wouldn't tell her why she was crying" Frankie said.

"She's really worrying me and I think the rest of the family is too" Max said. Frankie had had enough standing around worrying about his sister he was determine to get some answers. "Well I'm not gonna stand around here and do nothing I'm gonna find out what's going on" Frankie grumble frustrated.

"How are you going to do that?" Max asked. "I'm going to have a chat with our sister" Frankie said storming out of the Garage. Sophia enters the Pub to see Caroline and Roman standing there with disapproval looks on their faces.

"Hi Mom, Roman what's going on?" Sophia asked apprehensively wondering why they were looking at her like that. Suddenly she felt like a little girl afraid of getting a scolding from her parents.

"I got a call from you're school telling me that you has skipped all your classes. You lied to be about it being a half day" Caroline scolded. "This isn't like you Sophia skipping school snapping at all of us. We're all worried about you" Roman said concern. Sophia rolls her eyes annoyed she felt as though she was being gained up on and felt suffocated with everyone watching her every movement.

"What's bothering you sweetheart?" Roman asked. "What's bothering me is that I feel like everyone in the family feels the need to poke their noses in my business. I can't go out on a date at the park without Frankie going ballistic, every time I walk out the door I run into someone wondering what I am doing or where I'm going. I know I am the youngest and you all feel like you need to look out for me and I appreciate it but I can take care of myself!" Sophia snapped.

"Of course you can honey but you have been acting very odd since the night of the storm. We're just worried about you" Caroline said. " **WELL DON'T BE BECAUSE I'M FINE EVERYTHING IS FINE! I JUST NEED YOU ALL TO BACK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!** " she hollered before bolting out the door.

Caroline sighs feeling more worried and helpless over her daughter. Roman puts his arm around his mother, "Just give her some space she'll be alright" he assured her but mostly was assuring himself.

Sophia storms out onto the Pier sitting down on the bench as tears roll down her cheeks. It broke her heart that her family was worried about her and it was killing her trying to keep what happen to her a secret from them. "I have to keep this a secret no one can know" Sophia said to herself.

"No one can know what?" a mysterious voice asked. Sophia looks up stunned her eyes widen realizing who it was. She sits there frozen unsure what to do or say.

Dun Dun Dun!

Author's Note: I wonder who could it be…who do you think it is?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I have to keep this a secret no one can know" Sophia said to herself.

"No one can know what?" a mysterious voice asked. Sophia looks up stunned her eyes widen realizing who it was. She sits there frozen unsure what to do or say.

The figure standing over her was Frankie looking concern. "Hey Frankie" she said quickly sheepishly wiping her damp cheeks. Frankie sits down beside her, "What's going on?" he asked casually. Sophia shrugs her shoulders pretending nothing was wrong. "Nothing" she mumbled avoiding eye contact, she gets up staring out to the river.

Frankie sighed it hurt him to see her obviously hurting and not being able to talk about it. He gets up walking to her, "Soph come on talk to me" he pleaded hoping that she would open up to him.

"I can't talk about it" she said as tears filled her eyes again it was getting harder and harder for her not to burst out in sobs and cry over what had happen to her. "Look whatever it is it's tearing you up you can't possibly keep it bottled up inside" he said urgently.

Sophia folds her arms across her chest. Frankie turns her around to face him. "I'm really worried about you" he said. " **I KNOW YOU ARE AND I KNOW THAT THE WHOLE FAMILY IS TOO. I JUST GOT A LECTURE ABOUT IT BY MOM AND ROMAN AND I DON'T NEED ANOTHER ONE FROM YOU OK**?" she yelled.

"I'm not trying to lecture you I just wish you would tell me what is bothering you I'm your brother, you can tell me anything. We all love you Sophia we just want to help you" he said. "I don't need any help and if I did no one can help me" she replied Frankie looks at her confused and asked, "Why not? Why can't anyone help you?"

" **BECAUSE I WAS RAPED OK!** " she cried bursting into tears leaving Frankie shell shocked. He had tears in his eyes as he watched her fall apart feeling helpless. He didn't know what to say he just takes her in his arms hugging her.

At the Salem PD Bo was sitting in Roman's office when Roman walks in. "Hey Roman how did it go with Ma and Sophia?" Bo asked curiously. "Not well our little sister has a stubborn streak on her I don't know what we are going to do with her" Roman said feeling defeated. "Hopefully whatever it is Sophia will find a way to deal with it or talk to someone about it" Bo said hopingly. "I sure hope so because Ma is at the end of her rope with her"

At the Pub Sophia's friend Jessica walks in and over to a table and sits down. Caroline walks over to her. "Hell Jessica its wonder to see you what can I get you?" she asked. "Hi Mrs. Brady I'll have an ice tea and a salad" Jessica replied.

Caroline writes it down on her notepad. "Mrs. Brady is Sophia here?" Jessica asked. "She was a little awhile ago but she left" Caroline said. A thought pop into Caroline's head, "Jessica has Sophia told you anything that maybe bothering her?"

Jessica thinks for a moment then shakes her head. "No she hadn't she's been quite distant although not just from me but from Matt too" Caroline was surprise to hear it and it worried her even more now knowing that it wasn't just the family Sophia was avoiding.

"You seem worried Mrs. Brady are you alright?" Jessica asked concern. Caroline looks at the young teenager and shakes off her worries smiling pleasant at her as though nothing was wrong. "Yes dear I'm alright. I'll be back with your ice tea and salad" she said then walks toward the kitchen.

Frankie pulls away from Sophia still a bit shock over what she had said. "I don't know what to say" he confessed. "It's ok I know what you want to say how it's my fault, how I disgraced and shamed the family, that you are disappointed in me and that I deserved it" she said full of sorrow and self pity. Frankie was surprise to hear her say that that was the furthest thing from his mind he would never ever blame her or be disappointed in her for that.

"That's not true at all that's the furthest thing that I would say" Frankie said speechless. "Then what that you feel differently about me now?" she snapped desperate to know what he was thinking, wanting anything to hold onto that would ease the guilt that have been burdening her and haunting her for weeks.

Frankie was dumbfounded that she would actually say something like that or even think that. "Do you want to know how I feel?" he asked. Sophia nods her head. "First and for most I love you as much as I always have nothing in the world could ever change that. You are not to blame for this it's not your fault for any of it and I know you most certainly didn't ask for it to happen either. I'm not disappointed in you or am I ashamed of you" he said.

Sophia was relieved at least part of the weight lifted off her shoulders. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it but there are questions I have to ask you" Frankie said. Sophia really didn't feel like talking about it but she knew that Frankie wasn't going to give up until he got some answers.

She reluctantly nods her head as she sits down on the bench with Frankie beside her. "When did it happen?" he asked. "The night of the storm" she replied. "So you've been carrying this since then? You haven't told anyone?" he asked. Sophia shakes her head, "You're the first to know"

"Well that would certainly explain why your clothes were torn that night and why you've been jumpy and short temper with everyone. Why haven't you told any of us sooner?" he asked.

"I was afraid Frankie I thought if I kept it a secret then no one find out that I let something like that happen to me. I was afraid that everyone would blame me and stop loving me. I know it sounds ridiculous and childish but I was so scared" she said.

"I understand sweetheart but I promise you no one is going to blame you or stop loving you" he reassured her. "Did you get a good look at the man who raped you?"

Sophia shakes her head indicating that she didn't. "Maybe we should get you tested then tell Bo and Roman what happen" he suggested. "I can't be tested Frankie" she said.

"How come?" he asked, "That night of the storm I took a shower I think I washed away the evidence? I'm sorry I just felt so dirty and I was out in the rain I didn't want to get sick" she said feeling guilty.

"It's alright honey but I still think we should get you checked out anyway" he insisted. "I don't want to pressure you with this I know it must be really overwhelming for you and I'm sorry about that but I think it's the right thing to do"

"I'm scared Frankie I don't want to be touched" she said. Frankie nods replying persuasively, "I know sweetie but we can ask Kayla to examine you, I mean she's our sister, someone who you are comfortable with and she can't tell anyone in the family because of the doctor-patient confidentiality"

"Ok Frankie" Sophia agreed. Frankie smiles glad that she was comfortable with the idea. He takes her hand in his looking at her, "You know you don't have to go through this alone I'm here for you and so is Jen and the rest of the family" he comforted.

"I appreciate that Frankie I really do I just don't want you or anyone to feel sorry for me" she said. Frankie caresses her cheek, "I don't feel sorry for you I'm just sorry that this happened to you but you are one of the strongest people I know you can get through this I promise"

"I love you Frankie" she said. Frankie leans forward kissing her forehead. "Would you consider reporting this to the Police?" he asked again. Sophia sighs she wasn't sure if she could just the thought of having to tell either Bo or Roman what had happen scared her and she felt slightly embarrass to have that kind of talk with her brothers.

She believed what Frankie had said about the family not judging or blaming her that they would still love her and support her but the idea of telling them still scared her.

Frankie could see that she was contemplating on it and decided to try a different approach to help her make a decision. "Look at it this way, what if the person who did this to you has done it to other girls who are feeling like you do now and were too afraid to come forward. What if this person is a serial rapist? By not coming forward he is going to do it to again to other girls and never be caught. I know you don't want that on your conscious you could be a great help to Bo and Roman by coming forward helping them nail the son of a bitch who did this to you and maybe save other girls from feeling the way you do right now"

He hoped that got through to her. "Would you go with me?" she asked hopingly. Frankie smiles glad that he had gotten through to her. "Of course I will"

Sophia felt relieve to have his support a little more weight was being lifted off her shoulders. They both stood up, Sophia wraps her arms around him. "Thank you Frankie you have no idea how much this means to me" she said appreciatively referring to having his support.

Frankie smiles kissing her head "We're gonna get through this, we are". Sophia nods her head against him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

In the distance in the shadows of the pier a pair of eyes was lurking around spying on them.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the Salem PD Bo was getting frustrated looking over a case file trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together as he and Roman sat in his office working on the case. They were investigating an O.D case of a college student and couldn't find a link between the victim and where the drugs had come from.

"Damn it we're not getting anywhere on this case" Bo grunted through his gritted teeth frustrated. "I hope we find something soon" Roman said getting discouraged.

Frankie and Sophia enter the precinct; Sophia was starting to panic with nerves. "I can't do this Frankie" she quivered nervously. "Sure you can" he assured her encouragingly. Sophia takes a deep breath nodding her head, "Ok do you mind waiting for me here I think I should talk to them by myself?" she requested. "Sure I'll just call Mom let her know that you're out with me" Frankie said pulling out his cell.

Sophia turns walking towards the close door of Bo's office and knocks on it. She opens it poking her head in to see her brothers. "Hey is this a bad time?" she asked anxiously. "Not at all come in" Bo said surprise to see their youngest sister.

"What can we do for you?"

Sophia takes a deep breath getting enough nerve to look at her curious brothers. "Sophia what's going on?" Roman asked sensing that she was struggling to tell them something. "Why don't you sit down?" Bo said gesturing her to the empty chair across from his desk.

Sophia sits down feeling somewhat calmer but still nervous. "I want to report a crime" she mange to say bravely. Bo and Roman exchange glances then look at her surprise.

"What kind of crime?" Roman asked. "I was raped" she said ashamedly. Bo and Roman were surprise they also felt hurt and anger that something like this had happen to their sweet beautiful little sister.

"Do you know who raped you? Did you get a good look at him?" Roman asked taking a seat in a chair beside her. Sophia shakes her head as tears roll down her cheeks. " I don't know who he was or get a good look at him he was wearing all black and had a black ski mask on" she said sadly.

"How did you get here?" Bo interjected. "Frankie brought be he's waiting for me" she said. Roman gets up, "I'll go talk to him" he walks over to Sophia standing over her then kneels in front of her.

He puts his hand on her folded hands that were resting on her lap. "Does Mom know?" he asked. Sophia shakes her head. "Don't worry honey everything is gonna be alright. I love you" he said he gets up leaning forward kissing her forehead then walks over the office.

"Take your time and let me know if you need to stop" Bo said. Sophia nods her head. "When did it happen?" Bo asked. "The day of the storm, I was walking home through the park I thought I could beat the storm. As I was walking I kept hearing leaves crackling behind me as though someone was following me but everything I turn to look no one was there. I kept on walking until I tripped over a log, when I got up a black handed gloved came over my mouth and a arm grabbing me I couldn't move" she said.

As she was reporting her attack Bo was writing it down, he looks up at her "Are you alright do you need to stop?" he asked. Sophia shook her head and continued, "They carried me through the park to the fishing shack. They threw me on the couch; I asked him what he wanted with me, he told me that I had no idea what kind of things he wanted to do to me. The next thing I knew he threw me onto the floor hard and he got on top of me. I tried to fight him off but he pinned me down. He raped me over and over again" Sophia said through her sobs.

Bo's heart broke as he listen to her horrific ordeal apart of him wished there was something he could have done to prevent it. "After it happened I was alone in the cabin I tried to stand up and walk out of the cabin. He must have knock me out when I came too everything was blurry and I felt dizzy. Somehow I mange to walk out of the cabin and that's when I found Shane" she said.

"You're doing great Soph, we're almost done I just need to ask you a few more questions" Bo said. Sophia nods her head.

While they were talking Roman walk over to his brother Frankie who had just gotten off the phone with Caroline and was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Frankie" Roman greeted him. "Hey Roman" Frankie replied. "I want to thank you for convincing Sophia to come down here and report her attack" Roman said. "I wish there was more I could do for her, Roman. I can't believe something like this happen to her and she didn't tell anyone about it. She was so afraid of what we would think of her, she even asked me if I still loved her after this happen. It kills me to see her so vulnerable like this" Frankie said feeling helpless.

"Don't you worry little brother we're gonna nail the son of a bitch who did this I can promise you that" Roman vowed. Frankie nods his head and prayed that he was right.

Back in Bo's office, Bo had just finished recording Sophia's statement, "I'm sorry this happen to you Soph" Bo said. "Me too but I'm going to be fine" she assured him. Bo smiles then replies in a serious voice, "Have you been checked out at the Hospital?"

"No I haven't but Frankie suggested that I should talk to Kayla and have her examine me. I know I should get a rape test done but I don't think it will help" Sophia said as she got up from her chair, walks over to the water pitcher and pours herself a glass of water as Bo walks over to her.

"Why wouldn't it help? By getting a test done we maybe be able to get his DNA from you and run it through CODIS and find the son of a bitch who did this to you" Bo said.

Sophia sighs she knew he was right, "I know but I don't think they are gonna be able to get his DNA from me I took a shower after it happen" Bo could see she was feeling ashamed about it and hugs her. "It's alright the important thing is that you reported it. I'm proud of you" he said.

He then pulls away to look at her, "If you need anything or just need to talk Hope and I are always available you don't have to go through this alone" Sophia smiles appreciatively, "Thanks Bo I really appreciate having your support"

They walk out of the office toward Roman and Frankie. "Are you alright?" Frankie asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Sophia reply then looks at her two eldest brothers. "Do me a favor please don't mention this to Mom I want to tell her on my own?" she requested. "You got it" Roman said.

"Thank you for everything" she said. "We'll find out who did this to you that's a promise" Bo vowed. Sophia smiles at them then walk out of the precinct with Frankie.

"I'm really proud of you I know this wasn't easy for you to do" Frankie said as they enter the hallway. "No it wasn't but I'm glad that I did it thanks for talking me into it Frankie" she said. They walk out of the Police Station.

As they were driving to the Hospital a mysterious car was trailing behind them riding close to the back bumper, high beams shining in their rear view mirror blinding them. "What's going on Frankie?" Sophia asked nervously alert.

"I'm not sure" Frankie said trying to control his car. Just then the mysterious car forces them off the road and they crash.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The driver side of Frankie's car was slammed against a tree. Both Frankie and Sophia were unconscious; Frankie's forehead was pressed against the steering wheel causing a deep gash with a drip of blood running down the side of his face.

Sophia's head was tilted back on her seat there was a scratch on her left cheek. She had a bad cut on her lip that was starting to swell up. Frankie slowly comes to lifting his head up. He felt a sharp stinging pain on his forehead and touches his cut.

He pulls his hand away to see there was blood on it. He then looks over to his sister who was sitting still as cardboard; not moving. Worriedly he reaches over, he touches her wrist feeling for a pulse and was relieved when he felt one.

"Sophia?" he mumbled worriedly his voice strained through the pain he was feeling. Sophia moans as she started to come too. "Frankie?" she mumbles as she was coming out of her conscious state her mind was fuzzy trying to get a sense of awareness of her surroundings.

"Are you alright?" he asked concern. "Yeah I think so" she said shaky she looks over to him and notices the gash on his forehead. "Oh my God Frankie you're bleeding!" she exclaimed her eyes widen feeling scared and worried. "It's alright it just looks worst than it is" he reassured her touched by her concern.

"What happen?" She asked scared and confused. "Someone ran us off the road" Frankie explained. "Do you think you can open your door?" Sophia unbuckles her seatbelt and tries to open the door. She manages to get it open and slowly climbs out of the car; Frankie follows her.

Once they were out of the car Frankie caresses her uninjured cheek looking at her, "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again concern. "I'm okay just a little shaky" she replied. Frankie pulls out his cell phone and tries to call for help. "Damn it no signal" he grunted frustrated. "What are we going to do?" Sophia asked fearfully.

Frankie shrugs his shoulders replying, "I guess we'll have to wait for a car to come by". He turns to her to see that she was trembling he wraps his arms around her comfortingly, "Don't worry" he said soothingly.

As luck would have it Kimberly and Shane were driving down on the same road. They notice a car off in a ditch smashed against a tree. "We better take a look someone could be hurt" Shane said urgently as he quickly pulls over to the side of the road.

Kimberly grabs two flashlights from the glove department before getting out of the car. In the distance Frankie and Sophia notice a couple of lights coming towards them. Sophia grabs hold of Frankie's arm nervously like a shy child.

As the lights came closer they were stunned and relieve to see that it was their sister and brother in law who were equally stunned to see them. "Boy are we glad to see you guys" Frankie said relieved after giving his sister a quick hug. "Are you both alright?" Kim asked concern. "What happen?" Shane asked. "We're ok just a little shaken up. Someone ran us off the road" Frankie explained. "Did you see who it was?" Kim asked.

Frankie shakes his head indicating that he hadn't. "Who would do something like this?" Shane exclaimed. Kim glances to where Sophia had been standing there silently. "Sophia, honey you alright?" Kim asked.

Sophia who was physically shaking doesn't say anything. Shane takes off his coat and puts it around her. "We should get both of you check out at the Hospital" Kim said looking at the scratches and cuts on her younger siblings. "I'll call Bo and Roman and have them meet us there" Shane said. Frankie and Sophia nod their heads as they walk away from the car wreck and up the small hill of the ditch to the Donovan's car.

At the Hospital Kayla was in her white lab coat standing behind the nurse's station going over a patient's medical record when the elevator behind her opens as Shane, Kim, Frankie and Sophia walk out of it.

Kayla turns stunned to see her brother and sister banged up. "What on earth happen to you two? Are you alright?" she asked immediately walking to them full of concern. "We're fine" Frankie assured her. "I'll be the judge of that" Kayla said taking charge instructing them to go into the first two exam rooms.

"So what happen?" Kayla asked. "Frankie told us that someone had ran them off the road" Shane explained. Kayla's eyes widen and her jaw dropped shocked. "Oh my God did they get a look at the car or know who did it?" she questioned exasperated with worry.

Kim shakes her head, "They were blinded by the high beams from the other car". "Who would do something like this? Do Bo and Roman know?" Kayla asked.

"I was just about to call Bo now" Shane said pulling out his phone he excuses himself then walks away to make his call.

Meanwhile at Club TBD Bo and Hope were taking a coffee break from the station sitting at a table. Bo had just told Hope what had happen to Sophia. "I can't imagine what she must be going through and we didn't see the signs that she had been raped" Hope said in disbelief. "I know all the signs were there right in front of us. I guess we were all too concern over her behavior that we didn't think it could be something like this" Bo said.

"How could have we known Sophia kept it to herself for this long. No wonder why she had been acting the way she was". "I wish she had told somebody sooner she shouldn't have kept it too herself. I should have pressed her more, I should have gotten her to tell me" Bo said feeling guilty wishing he could have done something to get her to open up about it.

"Bo you know as well as I that if you, me or anyone else pressed her about it she would have isolated herself from the rest of the family" Hope reasoned.

"I'm glad that Frankie got her to confide it to him and convince her to report it to me and Roman" Bo said relieved. "So am I" Hope agreed.

Just then Bo's cell phone started to ring. "Brady" Bo said answering it. "Bo its Shane" Shane replied on the other line. "Shane hey man what's going on?" Bo asked already sensing something was wrong.

"Kim and I are at University Hospital" Shane began to say but was cut off by Bo who was immediately on edge worrying that something had happen to Caroline. "Is it Ma? What happen?"

"It's not Caroline its Frankie and Sophia they've have been in a car accident" Shane explained which was enough for Bo who ended the call telling him that he would be there then hangs up. "Is it Caroline? Did something happen?" Hope asked concern.

"No its Frankie and Sophia they were in a car accident, Shane was calling from the Hospital" Bo said as he quickly got to his feet paying for their coffee and they rush out of the coffee shop.

Back at the Hospital, Kayla was in Frankie's examined room tending to the cut on his forehead with great difficulty, due to Frankie's constant squirming and fidgeting. "Oww Kayla I'm fine really" he complained as he continue to squirm like a little kid getting a checkup.

"I need to clean this cut before it becomes infected so quiet and stop your complaining you, are starting to sound like a little kid, now hold still" Kayla scolded in a motherly tone. "Yes ma'am" he replied obediently. "You're very lucky that you and Sophia only have minor cuts and bruises it could have been a lot worse" Kayla said.

"Yeah tell me about it I never been so scared in my life" Frankie said. "Well the important thing is that both of you are alright" Kayla said with a grateful smile. She like the rest of the family couldn't imagine if anything had happen to them. "Thanks Kayla" Frankie said appreciatively.

Once she had finish bandaging the wound Kayla was checking for sins of a concussion. "Fortunately there's no sign of a concussion" she reported relieved. "Chalked it up to the Brady's having thick skulls" Frankie joked.

"You got that right" Bo replied as he, Hope and Caroline enter the room. "Are you alright Frankie?" Caroline asked worriedly rushing to her son's side. Frankie who had been sitting on an examination table climbs down putting his arm around his worried mother.

"I'm fine Mom" he assured her. "What happen?" Hope asked. "Someone ran us off the road" Frankie said. "Did you get a good look at the car?" Bo questioned. "No we didn't we were blinded by the high beams" Frankie replied.

"And this happen after you and Sophia left the police station?" Hope asked. Caroline cuts in confuse, "Why were you and Sophia at the Police Station, Frankie?"

Bo and Frankie exchange glances unsure how to answer that without letting it slip that Sophia was there to report her rape. "It wasn't anything important Ma just that Sophia had something to talk to me and Roman about nothing to get worried about" Bo fibbed hoping that it was convincing to Caroline. "Where is Sophia, is she alright?" Caroline asked concern.

"Yeah she's fine Mom, Kim is with her in the other exam room" Kayla assured her.

In the other exam room the nurse had just finished cleaning and bandaging Sophia's cut on her cheek then walks out of the room. "Thanks Kim for being here with me" Sophia said appreciatively.

"Hey what are big sisters for" Kim said giving her a wink. Just then Kayla walks in. "Hey how are you feeling Sophia?" Kayla asked. "I'm feeling fine. How's Frankie?" she asked. "Well our stubborn brother is gonna be fine" Kayla said.

Sophia was relieved. "Bo mentioned that you and Frankie were at the Police Station earlier. Is everything ok?" Kayla asked. Sophia tenses up afraid to tell them that she was raped. "Sophia you know you can tell us anything we're sisters" Kim encouraged her hoping that Sophia would open up to them.

"I was raped a while back" the teenager admitted ashamedly stunning her sisters who looked at her sympathetically. "Oh honey I'm so sorry" Kim said wrapping her arm around the youngest Brady comforting her. "When did it happen?" Kayla asked.

"When I got caught in the storm, someone had grabbed me from behind and attacked me" Sophia said with tears in her eyes. "Have you reported this to the police?" Kim asked. Sophia nods, "Yeah that's why Frankie took me to the Police Station; I reported the whole story to Bo. Funny thing is that Frankie was bringing me here anyway"

"Why is that?" Kayla asked curiously. "Frankie thought it would be a good idea for me to tell you about it and get a rape kit tested but I told him that I had taken a shower the night after I was attack. I don't think you'll be able to get any DNA from me" she said looking down ashamed.

Kayla looks at her sister putting a hand on her shoulder, "its ok sweetie I'm glad you told us anyway. I know how you feel I was raped too". Sophia looks up her surprised, "You were?" Kayla nods her head.

Sophia was a little relieved to know that she wasn't alone but felt bad that her sister had also suffer the same ordeal she was dealing with. "How did you ever get over it?" she asked curiously.

"It wasn't easy it took a lot of time but I had a lot of support from my family and from Steve" Kayla said. "You have the family's support too and you're lucky to have Matt too" Kim told her youngest sister.

Sophia shuttered thinking about having to break the news to Matt and felt worried over how he would react and was scared to tell him. "What's the matter Sophia?" Kim asked. "I haven't told Matt about it we just started dating. I'm scared what if he doesn't want anything to do with me if I tell him" Sophia said fearfully.

"Oh honey you should tell him. Do you really think he's the type of guy would break up with you over something like this?" Kim asked. Sophia shakes her head. "It's not going to be easy to tell him" she said.

"I know it's not Sophia but I'm sure he'll support you and still care about you" Kayla assured her. Sophia smiles feeling better talking about it with her sisters it really helped her knowing she had their support and love.

"I feel the luckiest girl in the world to have you both for sisters" Sophia said feeling grateful. "We feel the same way kiddo" Kim said as she and Kayla hugged their sister.

Just then Caroline walks in and over to her daughters. "How are you feeling honey?" she asked as she kisses Sophia's head. "I'm ok mom I just want to go home" Sophia said. "I'll get the discharge paper started" Kayla said taking it as her queue to leave the room just as Bo and Hope were entering the room.

"Hey sis how are you feeling?" Bo asked walking over to his mom and sisters. "I'm ok what about Frankie?" Sophia asked. "He's going to be fine" Hope assured her Sophia lets out a breath of relief. "I should be going take care of yourself Soph I love you" Kim said giving her sister a hug.

"Love you too and thanks for everything" Sophia replied. Kim kisses Caroline, Bo and Hope goodbye as she heads out the door and walks out to the main floor to see Frankie sitting at the waiting area.

She walks over to him and sits beside him, "Well you and Sophia had quite a night huh". Frankie looks at her and smiles, "Yeah it was quite eventful"

"How's Sophia doing?"

"She's going to be fine. Although after tonight I'm not sure how ok she's going to be" Kim said.

"She told you huh?" Frankie asked. Kim nods her head, "Yeah she told Kayla and me about it. I'm glad you convince her to tell Bo and Roman though" Frankie sighs feeling helpless, "I wish I could have done more for her"

Kim touches his arms comfortingly, "I know but all we can really do for her is be there for; her support her; love her. The next few days are going to be tough for her".

Frankie nods his head agreeing with her. Just then Shane walks over to them. Frankie and Kim saw him walking toward them and stood up as he approached, "I called a tow company they're towing you're car over to Max's Garage" he said. Frankie smiles shaking his brother in law's hand, "Thanks I really appreciate it".

Kim hugs her brother, "Take care of yourself, I love you Frankie" she said. Frankie hugs her back, "I love you too" he said as they pull away, "Thanks for everything"

He and Kim exchange a peck on the cheek then she and Shane walked away toward the elevators. As the doors open they got on the elevator then disappeared as the doors closed.

Sophia, Bo, Hope, and Caroline filed out of the exam room. Sophia and Frankie caught sight of each other both were relieved to see that the other was alright. Frankie walks over to them. "Shane had called a tow truck to tow my car to Max's Garage" Frankie said.

"That's good we're going to have a forensics team look it over, see if they can get any evidence off of it" Hope said. "Don't worry we're going to catch whoever did this" Bo assured them. "Thanks Bo" Sophia said appreciatively.

"C'mon we'll give you guys a ride back to the Pub" Hope said as they walk out of the Hospital.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since my last update but more is on the way. So stay tune


End file.
